


Star Trek Food & Drink

by streitkartoffel



Series: Fic Food [2]
Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/pseuds/streitkartoffel
Summary: Some of this stuff has ended up in the comments of other works, so I figured I'd sort of collect it here.Warning: My recipes tend towards the "add what tastes good" end of the spectrum & are highly changeable. If you REALLY hate something in the recipe, but still want to try it, drop me a comment and I can suggest some equivalents.Final note: I do use a lot of "unusual" spices & herbs - things that are outside of the standard stock most people in my area keep in their pantries. If I do, I'll add a note of where I got them to give you a jump-off point to find them yourself.





	1. "Official" Klingon Bloodwine

This one comes off the box for the "Klingon Mug", the officially licensed Star Trek product. It's a bit hard to find the recipe online, so I copied it down & am posting it here. I guess this is the "Official" Bloodwine recipe.

 

Klingon Bloodwine

 

Ingredients

Part 1:

1 cup apple cider

3 cinnamon sticks

5 whole cloves

12 cardamom seeds

2 orange peels

Part 2:

1 gallon port wine

1 (750 ml) bottle brandy

16 oz rum

1/2 cup sugar

 

Instructions

Part 1:

Boil all part 1 ingredients for 10 minutes in saucepan. (A/N: for Kahless' sake, use a large soup pot, not a small saucepan, this recipe is huge)

Part 2:

Add part 2 ingredients. Bring to a boil & let simmer 1 minute, then turn off burner & ignite. (A/N: See? Soup pot.) Allow the mixture to burn for about 15 seconds. Extinguish (A/N: put the lid on your soup pot for about 1 minute). Serve hot.

 

Okay, so I added some notes, just because I have made a punch this big before, and you definitely need a big pot. Also, a lot of people don't know how to extinguish an alcohol fire, so I added that in the interest of safety.

Hopefully, I'll add my own version soon, but it will be smaller. 


	2. "Official" Klingon Bloodwine, resized

For future reference, the recipe resizer I use is [here](https://www.webstaurantstore.com/recipe_resizer.html). All you need to do is input your values (make sure to use the correct ones for solids vs liquids) and the original & desired serving sizes.

I estimated 16 servings for the original bloodwine, and took it down to a single serving size for this base recipe.

Base recipes are what I use to alter existing recipes. They make a single serving of any given recipe, so if I mess up, I don't have to throw away a whole bunch of stuff. 

Judging by the values of this recipe, I would recommend making at least 2 servings at a time, if only to avoid burning it.

Single-Serve Bloodwine

1 Tbsp apple cider

1 pinch ground cinnamon

1 pinch ground cloves

1 pinch ground cardamom

1 tsp orange zest

1 cup port wine

1 oz + 1 Tbsp brandy

1 oz rum

1 1/2 tsp sugar

 

Here come the alterations for size...

Place the cinnamon, clove, cardamom, and orange zest in a spice sack (or empty out a teabag and use that), secure firmly with twine.

Pour the apple cider, wine, and sugar into a small sauce pan, add the spice bag, and bring to a boil. Reduce to a simmer, add the brandy and rum, and simmer for 5 minutes. Watch your pot to make sure it doesn't boil too much or boil dry. Remove from heat.

Remove the spice bag. They're flammable.

Ignite the surface and burn for about 15 seconds. Drop on the lid to extinguish, and wait about a minute to be sure the flames are out.

Pour into a mug & enjoy.

 

A/N: If you don't want to ignite it, or can't do so safely, just simmer it for another few minutes to heat off some more of the alcohol after removing the spice bag. Again, watch the thing.


	3. Streit's Klingon Bloodwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made a quick'n'dirty way to make Klingon Bloodwine that I think you guys will appreciate.

First, let's talk booze.

What I used for this recipe is the spirits equivalent of five buck chuck. It works, and it tastes fine, and it's cheap enough to be manageable if you really want to make the big ass pot (I didn't, I am neither enough of an alcoholic nor rich enough to manage a gallon of wine on my own). 

Christian Brothers is a brand I know precisely one thing about: It's cheap at BevMo. I'm not saying they're great, or the best, or hey go try this. Just, this is what I used and it worked for me.

Kraken rum is my current favorite rum. It's not dirt cheap, but I have a bottle in the back of my cupboard for special occasions, so I used it.

 

For a big-ass pot, about 16 servings

1 cup simply apple juice (or any other non-clarified apple juice)

1 packet Martinelli's Mulling Spices (<https://www.martinellis.com/product/organic-mulling-spices/>)

Optional 12 cardamom pods (there's really no substitute here, but you can just leave it out)

1 gallon Christian Brothers Ruby Port (can be found at BevMo for about $5/bottle, you need about 6 bottles)

1 750-ml bottle Christian Brothers Brandy (about $10 at BevMo)

16 oz Kraken spiced rum

1/2 cup sugar (I suggest adding less)

 

1\. Heat the apple cider in the microwave. Steep the martinelli's as directed on the box.

2\. Dump everything into a big ol' soup pot but the spent cider packet.

3\. Bring the whole thing to a boil. Turn down to a simmer, and simmer 10 minutes. 

4\. Serve warm (I recommend a crock pot for something this big, to keep it warm)

 

Here's the one I made, and passed out to friends in the middle of summer like the psycho I am

For a more manageable serving (about 4-6, dependant on mug size)

Make the apple cider the same way, but use 4-6 pods if you're using the cardamom (I did not, will try this winter).

Pour it into a pot (yes, the same amount of apple cider for this recipe). 

Add:

2 bottles Christian Brothers Ruby Port

1 1/2 cup Christian Brothers Brandy

1 cup Kraken rum

2 - 3 Tbsp sugar

Boil the lot for 5-ish minutes.

Serve warm.

 

One large serving of Streit's Klingon Bloodwine

Make your apple cider. You've read the previous recipes. You know the drill. If you're using cardamom, just use a pinch of ground cardamom. This is what I did.

In a small sauce pot, mix:

1 oz apple cider

2 cups Christian Brothers Ruby Port

3 oz Christian Brothers Brandy

2 oz Kraken Rum

1 T sugar (I did this first, then later reduced to 2 tsp, as it was a little sweet)

Bring it up to a boil, let it boil for about 2 minutes, maybe, then turn off the heat and let it cool down a bit.

Pour it into a [proper mug](http://tinyurl.com/y2d6opg3), and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occured to me to mention, do not use 3D printed mugs for hot liquids. I know most of you are clever enough to figure that out on your own, but on the off chance some rando isn't... y'know, gotta CYA.


End file.
